


I Wanna Love You

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Hyunjin and Yerim are secretly dating.





	I Wanna Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was basically inspired by this [video](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1322266866505711618?s=20) so better to check it out to get some context. Also, I recommend you watching [this](https://www.vlive.tv/video/115765)
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

Kim Hyunjin. Yerim swore that girl lived just to drive her crazy. Everyone knew Hyunjin was kind of mischievous and a known prankster, but nobody but her knew the real extent of her ordeals. And today, she had crossed the line. Well, if she was being honest, they both had crossed it.

xxx

The whole group was on their way to one of their public appearances to promote Butterfly. Idol Radio was the show this time. They were pretty excited about it because they had a great time last time when promoting Hi High; and Ilhoon, the MC, was comfortable enough for the girls to open up and have a good talk.

However, not all the girls were as excited as it seemed. Choi Yerim was the exception. Let’s say she was having a difficult time handling herself. 

xxx

Yerim was the vitamin of Loona, the energy pill everyone loved. The sun, they called her. She was always cheerful and radiating happiness. She was so precious everyone wanted to protect her from the evils of the world. There was a member in the group who didn’t have so innocent thoughts regarding her, though.

Hyunjin could be described best as playful. She liked to push everyone to their limit and always had the last laugh. She enjoyed annoying her members daily and loved the reactions she caused on them. Nevertheless, she never could get Yerim to react the way she wanted because the girl was too pure to get angry and just took everything lightly. 

Hyunjin tried constantly to get a reaction out of Yerim but she never succeeded and before she knew it, she got a little crush on her. It was inevitable. One always ends up liking the one that stands out from the rest. She liked how she was so different from the others. Her uniqueness and way of seeing life attracted her like a moth to a flame. She hoped Yerim would never lose the light that surrounded her and she wanted it to coat her too. She wanted Yerim, all of her.

On a quiet December night, outside the recording studio, she confessed her feelings to Yerim. She didn’t really expect an answer so, she was really surprised when Yerim not only accepted her feelings but also returned them. 

_ xxx _

_ “Yerim… I wanted to talk to you about something important before we start the recording of the new album…” Hyunjin was nervously playing with her hands, cracking her fingers while she looked at Yerim like she was her whole world. _

_ “Unnie, you can tell me anything… I’m all ears!” Yerim enthusiastically replied with a smile on her face. _

_ “Mmmm… You see… I like it a lot when we are together, you know? Like hanging out and stuff… Mmmm… That- That made me realize that I- I like you ver- very much, Yerim.” Hyunjin stopped talking and just stared at the floor not wanting to face Yerim due to her embarrassment. _

_ “That’s perfect! I like you very very much too, Hyunjin unnie!” Yerim told her enthusiastically and grabbed Hyunjin’s trembling hands. _

_ Hyunjin raised her head confused by Yerim’s words. “Yerim, I don't think you understand what I’m saying… Mmmm… I like you as in I’d Iike to kiss you and mmm do other things.” Hyunjin clarified. _

_ “I do understand, unnie. I like you that way too. I’ve noticed how you look at me. I’m not dumb you know?” Yerim continued holding her hands and grabbing them tight. _

_ “Yerim…? Are you serious?... I can’t believe it! That makes me so happy! Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Hyunjin was in cloud nine. This was the best scenario she could have ever imagined. _

_ “I’d love to be your girlfriend, unnie.” Yerim replied without hesitation in her voice. _

_ Hyunjin didn’t want to waste another second exchanging words and pulled Yerim close to her. She whispered in her ear how much she adored her and kissed her neck. _

_ That action sent goosebumps upon Yerim’s skin and she couldn’t help but let out a little moan. Hyunjin soon caught on that and shyly raised her eyes to look straight into Yerim’s. She wanted to kiss her rightfully. Kiss her mouth. _

_ Yerim could perceive what Hyunjin wanted to do. If the way her lips were slightly opened and the way her tongue licked them was any indication. She wanted to kiss her too but she was nervous. It would be her first kiss. _

_ Hyunjin pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her waist. Just holding onto her and breathing her aroma. Her nose was nuzzling Yerim’s neck and sniffing her whole; when suddenly, Yerim raised her head, grazed her nose with hers and went in for a kiss. _

_ Hyunjin understood immediately what Yerim intended to do, so she lowered her head wanting to meet Yerim’s lips on the way. Their lips touched just barely. It could be considered as a peck. But both wanted more and after having tested the waters, their lips met once again in a tender but deep kiss. _

_ Their lips melted into one another. They were exploring each other’s lips and enjoying the friction. It felt wonderful, but it was not enough for either of them. _

_ Hyunjin decided to be bolder and parted her lips. Yerim followed after her and they soon started having deeper kisses. Their lips moved together in perfect unison. Yerim didn’t know open mouthed kisses would feel so good and she was ready for more. _

_ She bravely stuck her tongue out and licked Hyunjin’s upper lip making Hyunjin moan unexpectedly. Hyunjin took Yerim’s attempts as permission to go further and put her tongue inside Yerim’s mouth. _

_ Yerim responded by using her own tongue to touch Hyunjin’s. They were licking and sucking each other, enjoying the blissfulness of a first kiss. Minutes passed and they were getting more adventurous and braver. Tongues were swirling inside their mouths, saliva started dripping from their chins, heavily breathing could be heard, they were lost in one another. _

_ They continued kissing, getting comfortable, that they didn’t notice that the break was over and they needed to return to recording. Fortunately, someone reminded them. _

_ “Hyun~!!! Yerim~!!! Where are you guys, we have to go back soon… Guys??” Heejin yelled from near the entrance of the building, just getting ready to come out and look for them. _

_ Hyunjin caught on Heejin’s yelling and abruptly stopped kissing Yerim. “Heekie!! We are coming… We lost track of time… Wait for us!” Hyunjin separated herself from Yerim not before giving her a bone crushing hug and together they went to meet Heejin at the entrance. _

_ “Unnie, we’re coming~” Yerim replied happily holding Hyunjin's hand. _

_ *** _

That day, they began their secret relationship. Or as secret as they could call it, due to the fact that some of the members took notice of their sudden proximity and teased them frequently. Thankfully, the teasing was not over the top and they just ignored them and went along with the jokes. It was not important to take them seriously, they believed.

Their relationship began escalating quickly. Perhaps too quickly. They were young, they were curious and they were in love. Being each other’s first partners was not helpful either. There were many days when they were left alone at the dorms and they took that time to explore each other intimately. 

At first, their kisses went wilder. Numbness of tongues, saliva dripping from their faces and even hickeys, were a common trace of their kisses. They swore they were being cautious but some members were starting to get suspicious of the marks that tainted their skins and had to be covered with heavy make-up. Still, nobody really asked. It was not their business.

They became more handsy too. They caressed each other repeatedly in the privacy of their dorm and even in public. They basically couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They wanted to be touching all the time. Hand holding, hugging, you name it. They wanted it all. They couldn’t bear to be apart for too long. The touching went further too. They caressed their legs, their butts and sometimes their breasts when nobody was looking. They were so daring. Their hormones were kicking. 

They were becoming needy and their bodies started reacting accordingly. It was normal. They were in love but they also desired each other. They were in lust and like any other couple they wanted to take their relationship to the next level. 

They decided they would make love when everyone went home to celebrate the lunar new year. They came up with a plan. They lied to their parents and told them they would not come home for the holidays because comeback was just around the corner and they needed to practice. They told their members they would stay at the dorm because their parents were on a holiday trip and because of the timing they weren’t going to make it. At the end, nobody really thought too much about it. The possibility of going home for the holidays was mind clouding enough for the members to think about anything else than themselves.

They would have three days to be together and they would take advantage of it. By the end of the weekend they would know each other’s bodies perfectly and their relationship would be stronger than ever. They would be connected through body and soul. 

_ xxx _

_ “Yerimmie, are you sure?” Hyunjin and Yerim were sitting on Hyunjin’s bed ready to solidify their relationship once and for all. _

_ “Hyunjin unnie, I’m ready. I want you to make me yours.” Yerim kissed Hyunjin briefly on the lips and they started moving towards the head of the bed. _

_ “If something makes you uncomfortable, please let me know. I want you to enjoy yourself, I want us both to enjoy this night.” Hyunjin told Yerim as she was hovering over her and giving her tiny kisses all over her face. _

_ “I will, unnie.” Yerim smiled at her reassuringly and that was the cue Hyunjin needed to go on. _

_ Hyunjin was on top of Yerim. Their hips pressing together and moving inexpertly. Their kissing was becoming needy by the minute. What started as tiny pecks and exploring kisses, soon became a heavy make out session. Teeth clashing and tongues sticking out of their mouths. The desperation of their kisses could be felt in the air. The atmosphere was heavy. They wanted to feel more connected and kisses wouldn’t do. They needed more. _

_ Hyunjin began giving open mouthed kisses to Yerim’s neck and sucking on her skin. She wanted to mark her, she wanted a physical reminder of their first night together engraved in her. She sucked forcefully on her neck, on her collarbones. The skin becoming tender and sensitive, painful to touch. Pink spots started appearing on Yerim. _

_ Yerim was shivering by the rough treatment Hyunjin was giving to her. She had an uneasy feeling in the base of her stomach. Her center ached for someone's touch. For Hyunjin’s touch. She could feel her core dripping and pulsating, calling to be filled. She started thrusting up into Hyunjin’s hips, needing some friction to calm her state. She was searching for the release of the fire she felt building up inside. _

_ Hyunjin, became aware of Yerim’s disposition and pressed her hips harder into Yerim. Her arms holding onto the headboard to give more force to her thrusts. She was pushing into her so roughly that she had forgone kissing her. Their lower parts flushed together moving in a delicious rhythm. _

_ “Unnie~ Keep doing that, do it harder please…” Yerim gasped between thrusts. Her ankles resting on Hyunjin’s lower back, legs wide open. _

_ “Yerim… You feel so good… I want to feel you more.” Hyunjin said as she gave a hard push that made Yerim moan loudly. _

_ “Let’s take off our clothes.” Hyunjin said still pressing her hips as she got rid of her t-shirt and did the same for Yerim. Yerim took off her bra after Hyunjin helped her get rid of her blouse, and pushed Hyunjin back slightly so she could take off her skirt and panties too. Whereas Hyunjin took that chance to get rid of her trousers and boxers as soon as Yerim pushed her back. _

_ Within seconds, they were ready to continue. Their bare bodies shining by the moonlight coming from the window. It was the first time they were seeing each other completely naked and they couldn’t help but stare. _

_ “Yerim, you are so beautiful baby… I love you.” Hyunjin told Yerim as she positioned herself over Yerim again and pushed her firmly on the bed. _

_ “I love you too, unnie. Please, show me how much you love me.” Yerim answered back. _

_ It wasn’t the first time they said they loved each other but it sure felt like the first time for both of them. As this was their first time making love, they felt the need to reassure each other before finally going all the way. _

_ Hyunjin, didn’t waste more time and began frantically humping Yerim again. This time, it felt even better because their skins were touching and she could feel the heat between Yerim’s legs. The wet slapping of their skins and the warmth surrounding them made her want to feel even closer. _

_ Yerim felt so much pleasure. She could feel Hyunjin’s wetness all over her stomach and it was driving her crazy. The way Hyunjin rubbed onto her abs was so sinful. The face she was making she wanted to kiss her, but she couldn’t because of the way Hyunjin kept pressing her on the bed. She needed to feel more of her girlfriend but Hyunjin was so lost into the frantic movements of her hips that she hadn’t noticed Yerim’s desire to kiss her. _

_ Because of that, Yerim did the next best thing and started fondling Hyunjin’s breasts. This action caught Hyunjin by surprise and she gasped in content. Feeling Yerim’s touch for the first time was adding to her arousal and she felt she was leaking even more. _

_ Yerim didn’t stop there, she was playing with her nipples too, pinching them and releasing them just as soon to see how they reacted to her touch. Her pink nipples were erect and she realized they were increasing in size due to the stimulation. She wanted to suck on them so desperately. She arched her back and with difficulty she stuck out her tongue and licked one of them. _

_ “Mmmmm… Yeriiiim!!!...” Hyunjin moaned surprised by the actions of her girlfriend. Yerim continued sucking on her nipples. Using hands, mouth and tongue to feast on Hyunjin’s breasts. At the same time, she thrusted up into Hyunjin, wanting to be completely owned by her. _

_ Hyunjin knew she was going to cum soon, thanks to Yerim, she just needed a little bit more. However, she didn't want to be a selfish lover. She had to come up with something fast so they at least cum together or one after the other. Distracted by her thoughts, she almost missed Yerim’s face of pure ecstasy and that’s when she got an idea. _

_ Hyunjin suddenly grabbed Yerim’s legs and put them over her shoulders. The feeling of being spread and exposed sending tingles through Yerim’s skin. _

_ Hyunjin, then lowered her hips a bit testing where her touch would reach. She used one of her hands to separate Yerim’s inner lips, freeing her clit and started rubbing her bundle of nerves slowly. _

_ Yerim had never felt so bare and vulnerable. She was at Hyunjin’s mercy and it felt amazing. She hadn’t really touched herself so intimately before and now her girlfriend was doing wonders to her body. Playing her like an instrument, so skillfully. _

_ After what felt like seconds of delicious foreplay, Hyunjin, with the help of her index and middle fingers, parted Yerim’s pussy. She used her other hand on her and did the same. Then she lowered herself completely onto Yerim and pressed their cores together in a way their clits made contact with each other. _

_ “Unniiiieeeee…. Mmmmmm… That feels wonderful… What are you trying to do?” Yerim gasped in short breaths, as she leaked profusely on the bed. _

_ Hyunjin didn’t answer back. She began moving her hips steadily, testingly, wondering if her idea would bear fruit. Their clits were pushing against each other creating an exquisite friction. Squishy and wets sounds could be heard along their moans. They had never felt so good and were afraid of becoming addicted to this feeling. _

_ Hyunjin quickened her pace and grabbed firmly onto Yerim’s ankles, fearing she would lower her legs because of the forceful thrusts. She needed her open, open for her. _

_ They were staring at each other, seeing the lust and hunger in their eyes but also love and affection. They were becoming one, making love and solidifying their relationship. _

_ Yerim felt so exposed. The position she was in was embarrassing but she couldn’t lie to herself. She loved it. Her pussy was being hammered by Hyunjin and she felt herself leaking over her legs. The sounds they were making were so sinful, she believed someone would come back to check on them. But they were alone, nobody would look for them. They had to take advantage of the situation. She felt how Hyunjin’s strokes halted a bit and she wondered if Hyunjin had cum. When she was about to ask her, Hyunjin hovered more onto her, squeezing her onto the bed in a slightly uncomfortable position. Forcing her legs even more apart and holding onto the soles of her feet. Fortunately, she was flexible, if not, it would have been stressful for her body. _

_ Hyunjin was determined for them to cum together and the only way to achieve it was to pound her ruthlessly. She _ _ ploughed hard on Yerim’s pussy, following a punishing rhythm. Her strokes were becoming erratic and she could feel her orgasm coming soon. Yerim, was not far away from an orgasm either. She felt how her pussy was clenching and unclenching calling for something to fill her. She felt strange, like she wanted to pee and Hyunjin was helping in prolonging this feeling. Hyunjin gave one last hard thrust and she came all over Yerim’s pussy, showering it with her essence. However, she didn’t notice that Yerim was cumming too and her juices were squirting all over the place. Her eyes closed and with a smile on her face, chanting her name over and over again. Hyunjin had never felt more in love with Yerim than she did at that moment. She looked so beautiful, uncontrollably moving her body and smearing her abs with her cum. She was definitely a gusher, how lucky she was. _

_ “I love you, Yerim.” Hyunjin couldn’t help but tell her now lover in a state of pure blissfulness. _

_ “I love you, Hyunjin unnie, I really do, with all my heart...” Yerim had finally stopped cumming and she looked sated just resting on the bed still with her legs in that awkward position. Hyunjin didn’t take too long to realize this and lowered her legs. She laid next to her and moved closer. They embraced in each other’s warmth and soon fell asleep. _

_ *** _

That day marked a change in their relationship. They were more comfortable with each other now as it had progressed naturally. They started acting more like a real couple and because they didn't want to upset their members, they went out of the dorm a lot. Going on dates, taking long walks and sometimes they did frequent places where they could enjoy their intimacy.

They were a young couple in love, sex was expected as one of the activities they’d enjoy with each other. It was not uncommon to have sex anymore. Nevertheless, they soon became really adventurous with it too. They liked to try new things, meaning toys, places or even positions. They had become bolder and trusted one another to try this kind of things. 

It was no surprise when they decided they should try one of their most recent purchases: a love egg. A kind of vibrator with the shape of an egg, hence the name, that was to be inserted into one’s pussy or ass and be controlled remotely by one’s partner. 

This power & dynamics game felt so attractive to Hyunjin and Yerim as they thrived on the dominant and submissive aspect of controlling one’s arousal and then denying it. They had also become more playful, fearless, and didn’t really have many restraints now. So, they made a bet. 

The bet was simple. It consisted on resisting the urge to have sex. Whoever fell into temptation first would be the loser. Masturbation counted as sex so it wasn’t permitted either. The loser would have to stay with the vibrator for the whole length of an official schedule and just endure it. 

Yerim was the loser. It was honestly expected. She had become so dependent on sex, she didn’t recognize herself anymore. Hyunjin was practically addicted to it too but the thing she hated the most was losing so she would sacrifice even her sacred time with her girlfriend if it meant winning. Yerim just gave up after three days. She straddled Hyunjin in the practice room and rubbed herself on her lap asking her for a quickie in the nearest bathroom. 

They entered the basement’s bathroom and locked the door. Hyunjin fucked her earnestly against the sink, spilling water on the floor in the process. In no time, she was plunging her long fingers in and out of Yerim in a forceful pace and made her cum in less than five minutes. 

She now knew what things Yerim enjoyed the most when having sex so it was not a hard task to perform and succeed. 

After pleasing her girlfriend, she told her she would be the one to choose the time and place for the dare to happen. Yerim, not thinking clearly after having her insides torn up, chose their next schedule: The Idol Radio Show. It never crossed their minds the stupidity of what they had decided on. And now, on their way to the show, there was no backing out of it.

xxx

Yerim felt weird having something shoved up inside her that was supposed to bring her pleasure. It was not that it was uncomfortable, it was the anxious feeling that Hyunjin would choose the worst moment to turn it on and even worse, she feared the speed she would use to tease her. Maybe, she wasn’t prepared for that. She hated that uncertainty and wondered when had they become so frisky. She was afraid they were letting their lust take over and get over their heads. Unfortunately, It was too late now.

The group arrived at the location of the recording pretty soon as there was not really much traffic that day. They settled in the waiting room and just waited for Ilhoon so they could look over the script. 

Hyunjin sat next to her and started caressing her leg. She couldn’t believe the audacity of her. She was resisting getting stimulated and her girlfriend was not helping at all. She was playing her and she was losing the game.

“Yerim, are you feeling okay? You’re kind of blushing… Do you have a fever?” Asked Haseul, the always worrying friend.

“I’m good unnie… It’s just kind of hot here?” Yerim replied looking at anything but her.

“The A.C. is on Yerimmie, what are you talking about?” Hyunjin meddled in their conversation stating some facts.

Yerim looked at her and gritted her teeth. She was being infuriating so she plain ignored her. 

Haseul looked between the two and just sighed. She knew there was something going on between the two. True, she didn’t know the extent of their relationship but she guessed they had gotten into an argument or something. She decided it was better not to interfere and left them in the couch.

Hyunjin chose the exact moment Haseul went out of the room to turn on the control remote at the lowest speed. 

“AAHHHH” Yerim couldn’t help but yelp and stand up from the couch.

“Yerim unnie, are you okay?” Asked a concerned Yeojin from the corner of the room.

“I’m okay Yeojinnie, it’s just that there was a cockroach on the couch and it surprised me.” Yerim lied through her teeth. Her pussy squeezing gently the device inside her. 

“Mmmm, but you love them..? Aren’t they your friends? Mmmm well, whatever.” Yeojin told her and continued painting her nails.

Yerim’s walls were clenching firmly on the vibrator and after she somewhat composed herself, she sat back on the couch again. The stimulation was manageable. She hoped Hyunjin didn’t raise the speed of the vibrations.

“Yerimmie… I guess you do look flushed, something I can help you with? Do you need a hand or something?” Hyunjin mocked her and gave her a smirk.

Yerim ignored her again and went over to Yeojin. Two could play this game. She knew Hyunjin hated being ignored, she was deep down a whiny baby that liked to get her way every time. 

Hyunjin was getting mad. She thought she should teach Yerim a lesson and increased the speed by two numbers. 

“Mmmmmmmffffffffff..!!!” Yerim tried to prevent herself from screaming and she bit on her lips. The change of speed felt marvelous making her clamp the vibrator strongly.

“Unnie, are you okay? Are you feeling sick?” Yeojin asked worried.

“I’m okay… I’m okay… I just have a stomach ache…” Yerim was sweating bullets. Hyunjin was crazy, how could she do this in front of the maknae?

“You’re acting weird today… Isn’t she, Hyunjin unnie?” Yeojin asked Hyunjin, who was covering her mouth with her hands, obviously trying to hide her laugh. Another weirdo, thought Yeojin.

“Maybe, it’s just a stomach ache…” Hyunjin answered nonchalantly. Enjoying Yerim’s suffering a bit too much. This was better than the pranks she pulled sometimes on the members. So this is what it took to get a reaction out of Yerim. If she had known sooner, who would have thought? Yerim was just too easy, the perfect subject for her game.

The vibrator continued doing its work and Yerim felt herself getting hotter and hotter by the passing minutes. She hoped Hyunjin would pause that thing soon because in less than five minutes they we’re going to start recording.

As if she was reading her mind, Hyunjin turned off the device and stared back at Yerim cockily. She was having so much fun, they should have thought of this sooner. However, they had a schedule to attend to and interact with their dear orbits, so playtime could wait just for a while.

xxx

After the opening dance performance and introductions went smoothly, the whole group sat on the table and initially Hyunjin wanted to sit next to Yerim but she saw how she just blatantly ignored her and sat as far as possible from her. They ended up sitting across each other. 

The girls, unaware of the situation two of their members were going through, played their part and were having a fun banter with the host. Yerim and Hyunjin also participated but not as much, as they were in their own little world. 

Yerim, was starting to feel better, not longer mad at Hyunjin. She thought she had seen the last of her naughtiness and they would just wait to take this whole situation to the dorms or even better, a private location. Nonetheless, she was wrong. As soon as they stood up to dance again, she felt an ache in her pussy. Hyunjin had turned the vibrator back on and this time, she swore it was at full speed. 

It was pulsating so hard into her core, making her dizzy, it was difficult to move, she feared she would start salivating because of the intensity and throbbing of her pussy. It was making her feel so good but she was afraid of losing her sanity due to the pleasure in front of everyone, her group and her fans. She felt like she was fainting but the worse was to come, literally.

Feeling aroused while dancing, she could handle it. The dance movements could hide the bliss she felt imprinted on her face and the sweat on her skin. She also, couldn’t lie to herself. The exhilarating sensation of being daring publicly and the fear of getting caught was adding to her arousal. She was addicted to this feeling. She was so grateful that this new concept had them wearing pants, if not, she felt she would be leaking onto the floor. 

When the dance performances for each unit were over, Hyunjin stopped the vibrator and Yerim didn’t know if she should feel thankful or upset. She finally let go of her fears and was enjoying this too much to complain anymore. Better late than never, she thought. She prayed for the next time Hyunjin would turn it on again.

She didn’t have to wait too long, though. When they finished dancing 'Amor Fati' they got into formation ready to say their final speeches and goodbyes. She got into her spot, next to Hyunjin.

Ilhoon was talking and Chuu was saying something about friendship, she wasn't really paying attention. How could she? When her annoying but loving girlfriend was playfully teasing her and embracing her. Despite all, she loved Hyunjin and her oddities. She was unable to stay mad at her, she couldn’t. She just smiled brightly at her and played along with whatever she was doing.

Hyunjin knew Yerim wouldn't stay mad at her forever. She was the sun, literally. She was the nicest person she had met. So, when she tried holding her and pulling her closer, she was ecstatic when Yerim leaned back onto her and followed her teasing. She was happy her Yerim couldn’t really resist her.

After all, they loved each other and were comfortable enough to try new things and this was no exception. They both had been enjoying themselves. It was a mutual understanding despite the tricky beginning. However, there was still a problem that Hyunjin didn’t know about. Yerim was feeling on edge. She wanted to cum badly.

"Unnie~ I want to cum... So so bad~" Yerim whispered in Hyunjin's ear starling her.

Hyunjin hadn't expected that at all. She thought Yerim will be patient enough and wait for them to return to the dorm. She sure had a short-term memory if she couldn't remember what got them in this situation in the first place. 

Yerim was jittery, she only cared about one thing and she knew she would not get it as soon as she wished. In her desperation she suddenly grabbed Haseul and clung onto her. 

Hyunjin was confused, Yerim was being too forward and she didn't know what to do. But then she saw her cling onto Haseul and she got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. 

She felt possessive of Yerim in that very moment. Why was she holding Haseul when she should be holding her? Blinded by jealousy but not wanting it to be obvious she clung on Yerim's back too and started whining playfully letting her know she was not happy by her affectionate behavior towards their leader. Poor Haseul, she didn’t know anything at all.

Yerim just keep smiling and playing hard to get and Hyunjin was not up for that, she practically got onto her face and started drawing her attention. Yerim continued holding Haseul and that’s when Hyunjin decided to get risky. She used her left hand and touched her crotch, she even got to hold it for a few seconds before Yerim’s hand took her by the wrist and prevented her from going further. Hyunjin hadn’t been so naughty in public before. What was she thinking? There were cameras everywhere! Some of them could have recorded them. And one had.

Hyunjin was getting too comfortable for her own good and couldn’t hide the fun she was having and how happy she felt by seeing Yerim’s reaction to her. She really wasn’t thinking about her acts and consequences. They were both smiling, playing along and suddenly Hyunjin tried to back hug her, but Yerim’s hold on her wrist was strong so she wasn’t as successful as she wished. 

She was having such a good time that she had forgotten they were in public. She gave up and took comfort in putting her chin on Yerim’s shoulder and pressed her hips against her ass. At least she could get some feeling out of it. A little rub would do no harm, she thought.

“Why so smiley? Are you okay, baby?” Hyunjin murmured into her ear. 

Yerim nodded playfully. She turned back to her and signed her she was okay. Hyunjin smiled and got even closer to Yerim and put her chin once again on her shoulder. She felt how Yerim briefly backed up into her. She was teasing her and she wished they were alone.

Barely aware of the events occurring in that exact moment, they soon realized that Chuu had stopped talking and now the girls were told to grab their neighbor’s hands and say something to thank the person next to them. 

Hyunjin and Yerim, didn’t hesitate and instantly held each other’s hands. They were smiling and giggling in their own little world, just relishing their time together. 

Yeojin was the first one to thank Vivi and pretty soon it was Yerim’s turn.

“To our Aeong unnie… Thank you for becoming our Aeong unnie.” Yerim casually said resting her hand on Hyunjin’s back. What is she saying? Hyunjin thought.

“You have nothing else to say?” Hyunjin asked clearly perplexed and surprised by Yerim’s inability to form more coherent words. She had to laugh. This whole situation surely did a number on her precious Yerim.

Yerim just giggled and lowered her gaze unable to facer her anymore. She was, after all, embarrassed not only because of today’s happenings but also because of how speechless she had become due to some teasing. Hyunjin really did have the upper hand in their relationship. 

Hyunjin let it go and started thanking Yeojin for being a cute maknae. She was the last one to talk and when she finished they all just screamed 'LOONA Congratulations!' What was going on with this show? She really didn’t have any idea.

There was only one more segment for the show to finish. 'Heart Attack' started playing and the girls began dancing the well known choreo in unison. Truthfully, they were being goofs more than dancers but this was what the whole show was about, having fun.

Hyunjin wanted to hug Yerim so much. She needed to feel her in her arms Seeing her so happy and radiant was the epitome of attractiveness for her. Unable to resist anymore, she pulled her behind all the girls, so they could be less seen, and finally did back hug her. Smiling contently for finally getting her way. 

Unfortunately, their shared moment was brief due to Jinsoul, who pulled Hyunjin closer to her to give her a mic. Hyunjin didn’t know what to do with it and just gave it to Yerim waiting for her to sing. But Yerim did not, she didn’t want to sing nor cared about the mic. She wanted to play with Hyunjin and just be fools in love. They continued their silly banters interlocking their hands and pushing each other in a battle not meant to be won. 

“Unnie~ stop!! We have to play along with the girls…” Yerim told Hyunjin who continued clinging onto her. 

“Yerimmie~ I want you~” Hyunjin replied cutely holding Yerim’s hands. She just wanted to go home and be alone with her girlfriend. 

“Soon~ Baby, soon.” Hyunjin loved when Yerim dropped the formalities and used pet names. She wanted her even more after that but she had to restrain herself, so she danced again following her members movements. 

Chuu, seeing her hidden, even pulled her to the front to dance along with her. Hyunjin just complied and did what she had to do. Yerim and Hyunjin continued dancing charmingly as the song demanded. 

Hyunjin loved Yerim so much, there was nothing better than seeing her girlfriend smiling and dancing so joyfully. She stopped dancing and clapped along the rhythm not taking her eyes off her dear Yerim. Soon the song ended, they went back to their seats and said goodbye to their host and eventually to their fans. Hyunjin couldn't wait to be back home and make love to Yerim.

xxx

Yerim had long ago stopped being annoyed and had only one thing on her mind: Hyunjin. The girls were already in the van going to the dorm and she was aching for Hyunjin’s touch. Nothing else mattered. 

They would have to be really sneaky if they wanted to be with each other. Luckily, their manager, the so called 13th member of LOONA, was out for the night doing some personal stuff, so they had settled on using her room. They just had to wait for the girls to fall asleep. 

They silently thanked whoever god or energy had put them in the same dorm as LOONA ⅓ and OEC because they were heavy sleepers and would soon fall into their beds when they arrived home. YYXY were night owls so if they shared the room with them, their activities could be at risk. Thankfully that was not the case.

It took no time for the girls to fall asleep. Yerim hadn’t taken off the vibrator since the afternoon and was so horny she clenched involuntarily on it a few times just thinking about her dorky girlfriend and what the night could turn into.

Soon enough, Hyunjin went to her bed to search for her and they both left the room and closed the door behind them. They could hear some video games noises coming from the YYXY room and were grateful for it. They didn’t want to hold back tonight.

They arrived to the room and locked the door as soon as they entered. Hyunjin just jumped over Yerim and pinned her to the bed.

“My sweet Yerimmie… You’ve driven me insane the whole day… I can’t wait to have my way with you and enjoy your delicious pussy.” Hyunjin told her between rough kisses.

“Unnie~ Take off your clothes... Hurry! I can’t wait anymore!” Yerim told her as she was removing her own clothes, desperate for their skins to touch. 

“Yerim…! You’re so beautiful baby… I love you so so much…” Hyunjin admired Yerim’s naked body, laying completely spread on the bed. Her legs bent at the knees, exposing herself for Hyunjin.

“Hyunjin unnie… please…” Yerim practically begged for Hyunjin to do something, to do anything to her.

“I can see how your juices are leaking from your pretty pussy, Yerimmie… Look at how this little toy is stuffed so deeply into you…” Hyunjin said as she gave a lick to her clit making Yerim jump from the bed.

“Unnie~!!!” Yerim gasped, loving the attention Hyunjin was giving to her. 

Hyunjin was sucking her clit so good, wrapping it with her tongue and lapping on it. She could see how Yerim’s walls were trying to push the vibrator out. She was overwhelmed by the feeling and the sight was so appealing that she didn’t want to prolong it anymore. She turned the vibrator on at full speed.

“UUUUNNNNIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!” Yerim screamed and covered her mouth the instant that word left her. They couldn’t risk getting caught. 

“Yerim… Do you like it? I can see your pussy throbbing… You’re enveloping it so firmly... There is so much liquid leaking out of you… Wanna taste it?” Hyunjin told her between licking her clit and making a trail with her tongue following her leaked juices.

She got on top of Yerim and kissed her passionately. Her tongue seeking refuge in the warmth inside of Yerim’s mouth. Yerim could taste herself in Hyunjin’s tongue. That sweet and tangy taste, so addicting and so their own. 

Hyunjin started sucking on her neck, wanting to mark her skin too. The need to own her and present her as hers was so powerful. She loved her too much and was so possessive of her it sometimes frightened her. 

Yerim loved the intense desire Hyunjin had for her. It was so appealing and made her crave her girlfriend even more. She was so hot for Hyunjin and would do anything she desired.

Yerim was trembling, the feeling in her pussy so intense she thought she would explode. She was going to cum soon but she wanted to come by Hyunjin’s not by some foreing object.

“Unnie… Make me cum please… I need 'you' to make me cum…” Yerim emphasized by looking straight into her girlfriend's eyes. 

“Yerim…” Hyunjin gasped lost in desire, catching on what Yerim referred to. Toys were good and they were a lot of help but there was nothing better than their own selves to achieve release. 

She lowered her head once again and bit Yerim’s clit forcefully. Yerim arched her back and moaned so deliciously she drew blood from biting her lips. Hyunjin used the distraction to pull the egg vibrator out of Yerim in one pull as she knew it would be uncomfortable to remove it. 

“Oooouuuuchhhh… Unnie…” Yerim whined to Hyunjin, slightly in pain due to the removal of the vibrator. It had made her insides more sensitive to touch that even the feel of the air hitting her bare pussy was too much.

“Baby~ Unnie is going to make you feel so good…” Hyunjin promised and pushed her tongue inside Yerim.

“Mmmmm Unnie… I love your tongue inside me…” Yerim clamped her legs around Hyunjin’s head and thrusted her hips into Hyunjin’s mouth. 

Hyunjin’s tongue slobbered all over her pussy. Eating her hungrily like she was her last meal on earth. But she knew this wouldn’t be enough to satisfy her. She gave her clit a little suck before raising her head and looking into Yerim’s lustful eyes.

“Hold on baby… This will be quite a ride…” Hyunjin told Yerim and shoved two of her fingers in the depths of her pussy.

“Unnieeee…. Mmmmm….” Yerim moaned uncontrollably. She loved being penetrated by Hyunjin’s long fingers. She had to get used to them at first, as their length was overwhelming. There wasn’t anything she loved more than when Hyunjin gave her a good pounding with them.

Hyunjin was plunging her fingers into Yerim relentlessly. The squishy noises her pussy made, each time it got into contact with Hyunjin, was music to her ears. The sinfulness of their lovemaking so appealing. 

Hyunjin’s pace was becoming inconsistent. Her arm had started to hurt. The force she was putting in each thrust had made a number on her. However, she was on a mission. She had to make Yerim cum. 

“Yerimmie… Ride my fingers baby… Unnie is a little tired…” Hyunjin told Yerim as she positioned herself horizontally on the bed. 

Yerim was in for a treat tonight. She loved riding Hyunjin’s fingers. The position allowed Hyunjin to reach places she couldn’t when they were facing each other. She straddled Hyunjin and slowly lowered herself on her waiting fingers, giving Hyunjin a show of her display.

“You’re so hot Yerim… You look so good full of my fingers, baby.” Hyunjin panted as she was overly aroused too. Her pussy gripping on nothing.

Yerim was tired of games and she went in for the kill, going up and down on Hyunjin’s fingers at an excruciating pace. Impaling herself greedily on Hyunjin’s digits.

“Unnie… Unnie… I love you… I love you…” Yerim was moving so fast by now she was jumping on Hyunjin’s lap. Her pelvis grounding onto Hyunjin’s. Cum was already leaking from her entrance and smearing all over Hyunjin’s abs.

“That’s it baby… That’s it… Keep fucking unnie’s fingers baby…” Hyunjin told her clouded in lust.

Yerim’s insides felt so good. Hyunjin wanted her fuller so, she inserted a third finger into Yerim and met her thrusts accordingly.

“Unnieeee!!! Keep going… keep going… You’re hitting my cervix… I love it.” Hyunjin kept on hitting on that spongy bump at the end of Yerim’s canal.

Some people hated involving pain when having sex. But Yerim enjoyed it a bit in their lovemaking. She loved when Hyunjin’s long fingers reached her cervix and made her hurt unintentionally. She loved that ache. Hyunjin was a caring lover and despite Yerim’s enjoyment, she would use her fingers to surround her cervix making little circles around it to relieve the pain.

By now, Yerim was so far gone in ecstasy that cumming was a matter of seconds. Hyunjin felt how Yerim’s walls were gripping so tightly on her fingers, it hurt. She was going to cum soon. She just needed a bit more, only a little.

Hyunjin changed her position and hovered over Yerim, not pulling her fingers out of her pussy. She lowered back on the bed and without any warning she pierced ruthlessly into her. Stretching her all the way she could. It was the final straw. 

Yerim started to cum furiously, squirting her juices all over them. Her walls felt so tight pressing hard on her fingers. Hyunjin felt trapped by Yerim’s canal. It was like Yerim didn’t want to let her out ever, like she belonged inside her. She did. 

Yerim started moving her hips back and forth keeping Hyunjin inside and prolonging the feeling of her orgasm. 

She felt in heaven, so happy and satisfied, she gave Hyunjin a knowing smile. Hyunjin liked Yerim’s smiles and face so much, and it was better if it indicated complete satisfaction. But she hadn’t cum yet, so she squatted over Yerim’s face and started rubbing her clit furiously before her eyes. 

Hyunjin pinched Yerim’s nose, preventing her from breathing through it, and put her pussy all over Yerim’s mouth, choking her with it. Yerim loved when Hyunjin got into more dangerous plays and choking on pussy was one of her kinks. That unsafe stimulation was the final straw Hyunjin needed to cum. In mere seconds she came inside Yerim’s mouth. And as soon as she did, she released Yerim’s nose, making her cough and spit the cum all over her. The cum sliding from her face onto her neck and stomach, painting her with her essence.

Their cums mixed together. Their sweaty bodies and smiles on their faces couldn’t be denied as proof of their sin and love. They knew some people wouldn’t ever be able to understand the relationship they had indulged into, but they didn’t care. They had each other and that’s what mattered as long as they were together. 

Totally spent and just laying on bed holding onto each other, they knew they would have to sneak back to their room soon and pretend that nothing happened. There would be a day when they could enjoy their love freely and they couldn’t wait for it.

“Unnie~ That was amazing… You were amazing… At first, I just played along with the idea but then I regretted going to the studio like that but… I don’t know… Seeing you so cheery and playful made me change my mind… I know we have our things but at the end of the day I know you love me, so it’s good we have this mutual understanding on the things we’re trying…” Yerim told Hyunjin and interlocked their fingers.

“Yerim… This was so so so great! Like so good… Thank you for playing along with me… I was worried at first too, thinking it may be too risky but you looked so irresistible I couldn’t help myself… It was easy for me to fall into temptation… You're my temptation but so much more baby… You’re my everything… I love you very much…” Hyunjin replied and kissed Yerim’s forehead.

They stayed in bed just in silence, satisfied by the events of the night, not wanting to move for a while. It was difficult to have privacy in the dorm and they thanked whoever needed their manager to do some errands for the opportunity it presented for them. It was not easy and it may get harder finding alone time together but they were both ready to take on anything if it meant they could indulge in their love. 

“Baby, let’s put on our clothes and go back to the room. I’ll go first.” Hyunjin said to Yerim while getting up, not before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. 

The night may be over. They didn’t know when they could make love again. The uncertainty of what awaited for them was terrifying and upsetting. Nevertheless, they knew that the love they shared for each other was their best weapon against anything the world threw at them. Together they could overcome anything and they certainly would.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
